The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 34
Luna's POV Mikmak was in Iapetus' grasp and in minutes he can kill her, I can't lose another friend. "Now, child of the hunt! You have a choice! Take the burden from Coeus or I will kill Mikmak!" He spat at me. My jaw hardened, there's nothing I can do. Darn it. I hate feeling so helpless. I touched the heavens, it felt cold against my fingertips. Ceous gave me a smug look and whispered, "Hurry up." In an agonized, impatient tone. I touched the heavens and lifted, I used almost all of my strength just to have it on mu shoulders. I decided to stand up rather than kneel on one knee. Artemis once held this and she had made it out, I pray, Mother, help me survive this as well. The Titans summoned all the monsters they've got, Echidna and the Chimera too. I glared at the group of Empousas slowly coming out. Then, before my eyes, the battle had begun. Josh fought against Echidna and the Chimera, while Mikmak and Evan took care of the rest. While little old me was having such a happy time having the burden of the Skies on my shoulders in a literal sense. Yes. That was sarcasm. Just then, Evan sent a shock towards the Titans, but it only stopped them short, about three meters away. "Good try, but not good enough!" They were laughing at us. If i was out of this situation I'll be glad to punch them in the face. Josh stood, sending a wall of force against the Titans. "So, you have your father's power, huh? We'll see..." Then Coeus told his brothers. "Let him took the burden. Our little guest here has had enough." He eyed me as if I were some low life insect, obviously, underestimating me. I held on my grip, making sure not to slip the heavens. I glared at the Titans. I gritted my teeth. I can't hold on much longer... "Just hang on for a while, looks like we've got some help." Josh told me. Then I saw warrior that illuminated the entire place with aura. He spoke in a deep, rich voice. "What is happening here?!" He demanded. "Father..." Josh called weakly, holding an arm. Hyperion looked startled at his son's bearings. "What had happened here?!" he growled, shouting at his three brothers. I gasped. I can't hold on. Hyperion eyed me as my visions started to blur out. "What is this!?" He yelled. "You dare harm my son and let a demigod do the burden?" His voice was dead serious now, "When it is my turn to hold this burden I never fail to my duty yet you have this demigod do the job? And you call yourselves Titans?! We have been placed in the four corners of the World once to hold fast on our Father, yet you cannot do this?" He pointed at me. "Ever since brother Cronus was defeated we had stayed away from the Olympians to avoid war, and when Atlas has faded, as the eldest, I had assigned us to this job yet you show cowardice!" Oh no... my hand was slipping... Just then, my shoulders felt as if it was relieved of the world (well, almost). Then I saw Ceous, Iapetus and Krios take the heavens from me and lifted it upon their shoulders. I sighed in relief before I collapsed and saw total darkness. Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page